Numb
by bleedingsilver
Summary: Still kind of inspired by the song 'Numb' by Holly Mcnarland... Rating PG-13 for now. UDATED: Trunks is going downhill... Pan is in love and determined to save him. A story of love, lust, betrayal and pain...PL give the story time to bloom! R&R PL!
1. The Start

Title: Numb  
  
Disclaimer: None of the original DBZ characters are mine (SNIFFSNIFF)  
  
Rating: right now it's 'PG' but it might go up!  
  
Feedback: Love it! Want it! Need it! :)  
  
Summary: hehehe... 'your need for love, makes you prey' 'Cry for more pain' 'if you cared at all, you'd put me down' 'I can't hate with my eyes open' 'I feel better when I'm numb'... 'Numb' by Holly McNarland. The theme is based on that song... :)  
  
ENJOY  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks didn't have time to block the blow, so he just stood there unable to move. His acking limbs begging for the rest that would surely come after the punch, his bruised face dreading the attack. He watched his father's straight face, the victory that was glittered in his eyes. Trunks closed his eyes in resignation.   
  
There was no pain, just a massive pressure against his scull, then there was nothing. Darkness ate him, and his body rested uncomfortably on the cold grass.  
  
Vegeta watched his son's motionless body lying on the floor; the boy was a good fighter... A great fighter! Much like his father... But he still had much to learn, and Vegeta was determined to teach him.   
  
Vegeta stared at him for awhile, wondering whether he should pick him up and fly him back home. Deciding against it, he turned around and took off. The boy was quite capable of taking care of himself, no matter what shape he was in...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks had been out for over six hours and if it hadn't been for the light but steady rain fall that came trickling down on him he would have been out longer. He brushed his hair, that had slowly begun to stick onto his skin, from his face. He couldn't remember what happened, but as he looked at the state he was in it hit him. He had been sparing with his dad.   
  
He breathed out sharply, anger filling him. He'd just left him there... Left him there as if he were nothing. Trunks used the little strength he had left in his limbs and got up; anger his only fuel. It was the normal thing, he always ended up unconscious after sparring with his dad. He didn't really mind. That was, after all the result, of 'friendly' fighting... But it was painful, in more than just the physical way, when his father up and left him half-dead.   
  
Forcing his limbs to move, Trunks used his wavering energy and boosted himself up. Despite his need to be anywhere else but near his dad, Trunks flew home. Trunks could not fly straight. He kept wavering up and down, left and right... His eyes were unable to focuse and his head felt like felt like it had just collided with a fray train. He made his way home though. He'd done it before.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Trunks got home, Bra was sitting in front of their parents, her knees turned inwards her, she was looking down. Bulma stood hovering over her, her finger wavering up and down in the air. Bra was being told off. Vegeta stood off in the background watching silently.  
  
"How many times have I told you to tidy up your room! Who do you expect to do it? Huh... HUH?!"   
  
Bra sat silently she knew, as simply as Trunks did, that their would be no way out of it with Bulma. But Vegeta stood there in the background and Trunks could have sworn that he saw sympathy lingering in his father's eyes.   
  
"You are marching your ass back upstairs and you clean up your room!" Bra's eyes shot up  
  
"But mom! Catty is coming over to pick me up! I promised her we would go to the movies today!"  
  
"I don't care who is coming over! You are to go upstairs to tidy up your room!"  
  
Trunks had not been seen yet, and he was pretty sure even his father didn't know he was there. His energy level was very weak, so weak that Trunks had slumped down onto the floor. Barely able to move anymore, never mind stand.  
  
Bra looked at her mother. Her large eyes wide and pleading, they looked so convincing. But Trunks knew he could count on his mother, and he was right, Bulma was having none of it. She pointed upstairs and all but clicked her heals:   
  
"Up! Clean! NOW!"   
  
Bra almost puffed, but caught herself before the act, fearing her mother's wrath. She obediently got up, making sure to take the long way round. In order to pass in front of Vegeta to give him a 'please-don't-let-her-do-this-to-me' look, before going upstairs. Of course, as usual, Vegeta stood up for Bra.  
  
"Come on now woman! Give the girl a break!" Bulma's mouth dropped open "WHAT? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"   
  
" I said that Bra can go out with her friend!"   
  
Bulma's face tured as red as a beet-root "No she can't! She'll-"  
  
"Listen, woman! I have no time for your nonsense!" Turning to Bra he said "You may go out with your friend. When you come back, clean up your room..."   
  
"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled, she was not given time to finish   
  
"I will not tolerate your blasted whining woman! The purple haired brat is home and we have some sparring to do!"  
  
Trunks was surprised, Vegeta had felt his presence after all. Trunks new there was no way that he could fight. Seeing the look on his father's face, the pure 'fightlust' written there. Trunks knew he would have no choice... Vegeta walked past Bulma, grabbing Trunks' tattered shirt from the back of his neck, Vegeta dragged him outside. Trunks was going to get his face bashed in... Again.  
  
  
  
Trunks almost whimpered, he swallowed in the sound, but he couldn't help wishing that for once his father would treat him with as much sympathy as he did Bra. 


	2. A girl with a life long crush

Title: Numb  
  
Subtitle: A girl with a life long crush  
  
Disclaimer: None of the original DBZ characters are mine.  
  
Feedback: Love it!  
  
Rating: still PG-13  
  
Pan's in this... I surprised myself when I came up with this chapter... I was like : "Where the hell did that come from!!" But anyway I hope you guys enjoy! Well she's going to play a major part in this story, now she has been put into the story line...   
  
T/P lovers... this is for you...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan had decided. This would be the day. She would tell him how she felt. She would walk up to him, tell him she had fallen head over heals for him, then kiss him. Right smack on the mouth.   
  
It was after all her eighteenth birthday. She was finally free, and Trunks was single. He had been for a very long time and she was Trunks' type. Unlike Goten, who preferred the gullible, wide-eyed and innocent, Trunks liked his women tough. She was tough and she could be bold. Today would be the day. Pan licked her lips, she had wanted to do this forever. Since she could remember. Now was the time.  
  
Her parents were throwing her a party, everybody would be there. Excitement filling her limbs. She opened the door and flew down the stairs.  
  
"Morning Pan." Turning around, her mother looked at her and seeing the way her daughters' eyes glimmered she smiled "My aren't you in a fine mood today!"   
  
Pan could hardly contain herself. She was nervous, and unsure but she would do it. And she was hyper about it. Still, she couldn't help but ask her mother. She simply smiled and replied nothing. Then "Where's daddy?"   
  
"Oh, he's out... I think he's gone over to your grandpa's house... Don't ask me what for. He didn't say..."   
  
"Oh... Ok... Well mum. I have a question you something..."   
  
Videl turned away from the dishes she had been cleaning. Pan wondered briefly where so many dishes had come from so early in the morning. Then her mind settling on her bleu-eyed hero, pushed the thoughts out of her head.   
  
"Mum... Let's say...That I knew a girl right...and this girl had had a crush on this guy forever and-"   
  
Before she could finish the sentence Videl turned around and without hesitating said   
  
"Your talking about Trunks right?"  
  
Pan reddened "NO! Of course not! I do not like Trunks!"  
  
Her mother laughed "Oh, come on hunny! I know you like him. It's written all over you when you are around him."  
  
Pan looked down "Really?! Am I THAT transparent?"  
  
Videl laughed "Oh, no hunny. It's just... I'm your mum. I know you. I can see you like him. Guys can be quite dumb. Your grandma has noticed, and Bulma is picking on but you dad and grandfather have noticed nothing. Vegeta... Well I don't know, and I don't think he cares..."  
  
Pan looked up "Do you think he knows?"  
  
"Videl looked at her "Who Trunks?"   
  
Pan nodded.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth... I am not certain. Trunks is not the shy type, but he is definitely not a loud mouth... So it's hard to tell... He wouldn't be embarrassed about it, but wouldn't announce it..."  
  
Pan looked down "Well mum, I'm going to do this no matter what you tell me but... Do you think... Do you think he'll reject me?"  
  
Videl looked away then back at her "I don't know hunny. Trunks is a fine young man... But he is just that... He is 'fine' and 'young' and men will be men. Don't expect too much and remember he is Vegeta's son... Keeping that in mind all I can tell you is don't expect too much and keep safe..."  
  
Pan nodded. "Thanks mum!"  
  
Getting up of the chair where she had sat down, Pan gave her mum a kiss then ran out the door.   
  
Videl shouted after her "Back before 3 Pan! Don't want the party girl to be late!!" 


	3. Galaxies apart

Numb   
  
Subtitle: Galaxies apart...  
  
Disclaimer: none of the original dragonball Z characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Feedback: Must I really repeat myself??  
  
Summery: Several galaxies away a ship that once floated easily in outer space, now blasts off in the direction of earth... Something is up...   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Several galaxies away...  
  
"Queen Tarzon, he was last reported to have been on planet earth..."   
  
The queen looked at her third in command. "Earth...hmm? Just him alone? What about the great big gigantic brute?"   
  
"He has not been found... It appears, as we were scanning the humans' computer systems that he was killed."  
  
The Queens eyebrows shot up, killed? Impossible! "Are you sure Gordon? I am not prepared to deal with anymore of your foolish mistakes! You will pay dearly if this information is faulty!"  
  
The third in command swallowed, sweat trickling down his brown skin "Yes I'm sure your majesty. He was blown to pieces... He's dead! Only the one remains..."   
  
"Only the one huh? Just the one? What of newly acquired alliances, people with which he might have some sort of agreement... a truce?"   
  
"Yes... He has mighty alliances. Of exactly how many we are not sure. But they are dangerous Queen! They have not been beaten yet!"  
  
The Queens eyes moved rapidly back and forth as the wheels in her head span... dangerous. They were dangerous... He had no doubt of it. If the brute was dead. They were nothing less then threatening. The Queen looked up. Her daughter needed to hear about this. Tarzon wondered how she would take the news.  
  
"Get your captain! I would like to speak to her..."  
  
"Yes your majesty!"  
  
The soldier turned and left. Not before long, he returned with his Captain ahead of him.  
  
"Yes mother... You wanted to speak to me."  
  
"Carlita... My child... I have news for you"  
  
Carlita looked at her mother and did not say anything. She was bored with her life. Extremely bored. She had been roaming the galaxies of ages, looking for some power to rival her own. There was none. She had found nothing that's how she knew that no matter what news her mother had to offer, it would not faze her. She was indestructible. Unbeatable and damn near immortal. She looked at her mother's maliciously smiling face.   
  
"He's been found!" Was all Queen Tarzon said, it was all she needed to say.  
  
Carlita's whole body straightened in composure, her eyes were bright, her heart pounding, her energy level rising subconsciously.   
  
A challenge... FINALLY!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back on our beloved planet Earth...  
  
Trunks watched Goten as he happily chattered with his newest girlfriend. Gohan had started on about how he would travel a thousand miles just to be with her and Trunks had contented himself by whispering messages like:   
  
"Yeah... Only because traveling 10 thousand miles takes you... Oh... Let's say... 10 minutes!"  
  
Goten would look at him, roll his eyes, then continue to chatter away. Trunks couldn't help getting irritated though. He had been trying to have a serious conversation with Goten ever since he stepped in through the damn doors. Goten was oblivious.   
  
Finally Trunks just gave into his best friend's naivete and sat down. In a way he sort of admired Goten. Even after everything he's seen, after all the shit they'd been through, he managed to be so carefree. Almost as carefree as his dad. He didn't understand how... He wished he did.  
  
But then again, life for Goten had always been so easy... He'd always received affection from his father. From the first day they met before the world tournament... they bonded like a magnet to metal... Trunks looked down... He'd always been a little jealous, and a lot embarrassed about that jealousy...  
  
Trunks watched Goten chatter away, when he felt a familiar presence approaching the house. It was Goku... Not before long, the presence landed and walked right through the door.  
  
Walking past his son, Goku rustled Goten's hair. Goten didn't pay his dad any attention. Instead he just continued yapping on the phone.  
  
Trunks was outraged: "What your not going to hug your dad? You don't even say 'hi'!?"  
  
Goten stopped speaking on the phone for two seconds then stared at Trunks. Trunks could barely contain himself... "Your so unappreciative Goten! It just pisses me off sometimes!"   
  
With that Trunks got up and stormed out.  
  
Goten stared after him for awhile, stunned and silent. He and his dad looked at each other, both of which had a "What the hell just happened?!" look on their faces. Goten turned his attention back to the phone and saying speedily "Look luv, there's an emergency I've got to go. Call you later ok? Bye ! Love you!"   
  
With that he hung up the phone and went straight after Trunks...  
  
Trunks felt Goten's ki behind him, he knew his best friend was behind him and coming closer. But he did not want to talk, right now all he wanted to do was fly galaxies away from every one and everything... 


	4. Searching

Numb   
  
Subtitle: Searching  
  
Disclaimer: none of the original dragonball Z characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Feedback: You know...   
  
Summery: Goten is involuntarily playing hide and seek with Trunks...   
  
Hello sorry I've been away for long... Just got writers block for a very looooonnnnnngggg time!!! This chapter and the next are really short. But you'll notice they came out together. That's because I intended them to be one chapter until I finished writing it. I'm sorry there so short though...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks felt almost stupid... How could it be, that after everything he has been through he'd end up hating his own father. How could it be that he'd blow up in his best friend's face and run away from his feelings as if he were a coward... He was a saiyan bored to fight, yet he found himself hiding... And there was nothing he wanted to do about it. Absolutely nothing.   
  
Trunks heard his name in the distance, it was Goten... The lunatic was still looking for him! How crazy was that? Trunks had been hiding for the past three hours, hiding his energy level so he couldn't be found; and sneaking about the forest if Goten got to close. But Trunks sat extremely still now... Goten had stopped moving around and, to Trunks surprised, Goten lost his cool.   
  
"Baaaaaaakkkaaaaaaaa! Where the hell are you! What the fuck is wrong with you! Dude I can't help you if you are cowering behind some tree and I can't find you! Since when did you become a freakin' chicken?!"  
  
When Goten got no reply, he exhaled sharply. "OK... Ok... I get it.... You are pissed off about something I did right? That's it right? What? You gotta tell me."  
  
Goten continued looking around the forest. Once again he got no answer. "Alright. I know you want me to fuck off, right? Ok I will, but we gotta talk. Whatever it is you've gotta let it out. You know that right? And it's Pan's birthday today... If you don't show up, she'll be heartbroken... See you later."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Something

Numb   
  
Subtitle: SOMETHING  
  
Disclaimer: none of the original dragonball Z characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Feedback: I already told you   
  
Summery: Trunks is still in the woods... He's walking not thinking when he discovers something to think about...  
  
Hello it's me again... Just a little note to tell everybody to read and enjoy! (^_^)... And to apologize once again for this chapter and the one before it being short...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks was still wandering around the woods, he'd lingered closer to the edge of the forest though. He'd hadn't been thinking... He'd never really believed it when his mother told him that while a woman always had something on her mind, a man could make it so his head was completely void of thought... Now he was a believer...   
  
He wandered around the edge of the forest, his head empty of any simulation of thought and yet his body was not... Not at all. It was full. It was brimming, absolutely bursting. He felt as if his body was the very meaning of pain. The very purpose for pain. But there was no thought behind the feeling... It was just a pure feeling. A feeling of sickness and hate and somehow... Intertwined with the utter fullness there was a feeling of utter emptiness. Trunks did not even wonder why... His mind was gone. But then something snapped him out of his thoughts, something...   
  
SOMETHING  
  
First it was a sent, a very slight smell of sweat and it grabbed him immediately as it awakened a thought. His mind whispered:  
  
SOMETHING  
  
Then there was a noise, a piercing screach, almost as if some demon was wailing in pain, then a deep growl and a voice... A shout. A word. A meaning. A vent. Letting go something deep... Trunks feelt the sounds in his body... He felt... Connected! He was pulled deeper. His mind now ticking:  
  
"SOMETHING... What could it be... SOMETHING.... Where is it coming from... SOMETHING I don't know... How can we be so connected?"  
  
Trunks walked towards it, and the trees seemed to part before him. The began pulling off to the sides as he walked closer and closer then, finally as he reached the clearing he saw them. He saw them standing there. And the all saw him, then they paused their screeching, the growling.   
  
Then she stepped forward, her crimson hair flowing down to her waist and around a petite bottle shaped figure. Her ice green eyes watching him, her pink lips pressed together, her hands placed on her waist. Her mouth opened : "What the fuck do you want?!" 


End file.
